It's All Over
by The Barn Cat
Summary: An OC X OC songfic. Three Days Grace's It's All Over. Think of it as a prologue for a new story I'm writing. Don't worry, NimH will NOT be on hiatus! Please R & R and check out NimH if you haven't already.


**I actually own both characters! -happy dance- This is a sort-of prologue for a new story I'm writing. Hopefully it'll be a success. Please read and review! Also, please check out my other story **Notches in my Heart**. If you do, please review.**

**Song:** It's All Over  
**Artist:** Three Days Grace (they are AMAZING!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're bottles' almost empty  
__You know this can't go on  
__Because of you my mind is always racing_

Hyaka tore through the forest, blind to her surroundings. She was aware of one thing: this was the end of one. She feared the worst for herself, knowing her opponent was strong. Too strong.

_The needles' breaking your skin  
__The scar is sinking in  
__And now your trip begins, but_

A silent scream left the girl's mouth as a kunai struck her shoulder. The bells on her belt began to ring. She grabbed a shuriken and four bells, attaching one of the explosives to each point. She turned on the ball of her foot and released the weapon into the trees.

_It's all over for  
__It's all over for  
__You  
__For you_

She turned back, running from the explosion and her opponent. No, enemy. Saiyan. Saiyan Uchiha. Her best friend. He was a lucky one, the last aside from Sasuke whose loyalty was questionable anyways. She didn't want to do this. She knew she would hate herself for it.

_When you're on the edge and falling off  
__It's all over for you  
__For you  
__When you're on the edge and falling off  
__It's all over_

He was in her face, kunai drawn. She studied the delicate features, torn into a mask of hatred. But his eyes gave him away. Hyaka saw the wild fear blazing in his eyes and she felt sorry for him. She knew what was going to happen. She knew she would forever hate herself. She had already planned it in her head.

_I know what runs through your blood  
__You do this all in vain  
__Because of you my mind is always racing_

She drew a kunai from her pouch, a tear glistened in the corner of her black-flecked eye. "I'm sorry, Saiyan-kun. I never thought it would come to this," her voice rang soft and clear in the deafening silence. She inhaled deeply and sliced her thumb, drenching the kunai in blood, before she shoved it through the boy's chest.

_And it gets under my skin  
__To see you giving in  
__And now your trip begins, but_

His strong body slumped against her arm as the tears ran freely. His body trembled as he strained to look upwards at his killer. His lover. Hyaka could still feel his heart beating strong against her fist, still clenched around the kunai. As she stared into his eyes, the fear and hatred left his face. He was once again the Saiyan she remembered. The Saiyan who had pledged his love to her forevermore. The handsome Uchiha who had promised her so much.

_It's all over for  
__It's all over for  
__You  
__For you_

"I'm sorry, Hyaka Meiko. My love. I was possessed. I could not help it," Saiyan gasped out. At that moment, Hyaka wished she had given him another chance. She wished she could take back the blood and the kunai and the death she felt coming. She knew this was the end of so much that had built up. So much love and dedication. She wished, with all her heart, that Saiyan had just run away. That he had left her to never return.

_When you're on the edge and falling off  
__It's all over for you  
__For you  
__When you're on the edge and falling off  
__It's all over_

She held his head to her chest, to let him hear her heartbeat. She knew it always calmed him down, to know that his promised wife was well. She had released the kunai to bury her hand in his thick, black hair while entwining her other hand with his. Her tears fell on her bloody hand, mixing with his blood and trickling down to settle in Saiyan's hair. "Why, Saiyan?" Hyaka whispered. The boy's hand slowly rose to the girl's sweet face. His fingers slowly stroked her cheekbone.

_And now you're dead inside  
__Still you wonder why  
__It's all over_

Hyaka raised her lover's head and lowered her own so their lips would meet. She kissed him with such a passion that more tears began falling. The warmth from his lips began fading and she broke the lovers' last kiss. "I love you. I truly am sorry it came to this. I wish with all my being that it wouldn't end this way," she sighed.

_And now you're dead inside  
__Still you wonder why  
__It's all over_

"At least…I died…in the arms…of my love…with her blood…in me," Saiyan heaved between difficult breaths. He struggled to kiss her once more, but failed as he gasped painfully. Hyaka felt his body shudder still as the last of his life left him. She convulsed with sobs, staring down into the dead eyes of the most beautiful boy she had ever met. She laid his body on the ground, gently closing his eyelids. She placed a kiss on his forehead, each cheek, and finally his lips. With a soft "I love you" and a final farewell, the broken girl stood and turned towards home, looking back just once to leave her heart with Saiyan Uchiha.

_And now you're dead inside  
__Still you wonder why  
__When you're on the edge and falling off  
__It's all over for  
__You_


End file.
